Katie Grace (Continued for Starlight837)
by GhostofaGirl03
Summary: This is a fanfic continued for Starlight837. Katie Grace is a 12-year-old girl, with a dark past that only one person-well, Cybertronian-remembers. This is her story as she finds out who she really is, and what she can really do. Might do some pairings.
1. Chapter One

**Finally! What we have all been waiting for! Katie Grace, continued! Um, I just want to say that I have decided to have Katie be twelve in the story because I have an idea of what I want to do in the future. The story is starting at the very, very beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katie Grace or Transformers. Katie belongs to Starlight837 and TFP belongs to Hasbro. I do, however, own a couple of OCs (one bot, one human) that appear here.**

* * *

Jackson Darby drummed his fingers over the countertop of the KO Burger. No one seemed to want to eat at the fast-food joint today. He couldn't blame them; the food was greasy and tasted mostly of vegetable oil. His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. In came his mother and a small, twelve-year-old girl. The girl's curly blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. She wore a white cardigan over a light blue dress. White flip-flops shielded her feet from the hot, concrete floors. Her light blue eyes landed on her brother.

"Katie! Mom!" said Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum has to be at work," said the girl known as Katie. A slight British accent laced through the girl's voice. "So you're gonna be the one watching me."

Nurse Darby gave her son an apologetic look. "I just found this out about five minutes ago. You don't mind watching Katie for me?"

"Of course not, mom!" exclaimed Jack. He smiled towards his mother before she darted out the door to her car.

Katie plopped down in a booth, setting her black messenger bag next to her. She pulled out a pink folder with her math homework in it. With a sigh, she took her pencil from the front pocket of her bag. The sound of pencil against paper filled the air when Jack finally took his spot at the counter again. As he waited for customers, thoughts filled his mind. Everyone knew that Katie and Jack could have been twins. They seemed to have the same moods as each other. When one was frustrated, the other was, too. When one was happy, so was the other. If one had a bad day, the other would be grumpy as well. No one messed with Katie, knowing very well that Jack would do anything to keep his adopted sister safe. Someone tapped on Jack's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

"You're shifts over, Darby," said the manager. "Take you sister home, get some rest. Tomorrow you're at the fry station." Jack nodded. He went over to the booth his sister was sitting at. She had finished her homework and was sketching in a notebook.

"You ready to go, Katie?" asked Jack.

The girl jumped from her seat, nearly knocking over her box of colored pencils. "Good grief, Jack!" she said. "Don't do that! Oh, and, yeah, let's go." She put the pencil she was using into her pencil box before stuffing it into her bag with her notebook. The two siblings walked out into the parking lot. Katie hummed quietly to herself. However, she stopped suddenly when she saw a dark blue motorcycle with pink accents. She tugged on her brother's sleeve. "Hey, Jackie, look at that!"

Jack turned to look at what Katie was pointing to. He whistled under his breath, impressed. Katie ran a hand over the leather seat. It was cool to the touch, which surprised her due to the heat. She moved her hand over the metal to the handlebars. Jack sat on the seat, Katie climbing on behind him soon afterwards.

"Cool bike," said a voice from next to Jack. The teen jumped before turning to see a red-headed girl.

"S-Sierra," stuttered Jack. "Fancy seeing you h-here." Katie rolled her eyes and tuned her brother out. Her mind wandered to the sketch she was working on earlier. It was from an early memory of hers, when she was around eight years old. In the sketch was a large robot, with sharp features. A white and blue helmet protected the robot's head, and a single fin went from the center of his faceplates up. Large blue eyes were filled of curiosity and wonder, and the robot's lip components were curled up in a smile. He had two white wings similar to doors on his back. His body was slim and mainly white, though there were blue striped here and there. Sitting on the robot's shoulder was a woman. She was only about twenty, with blonde hair much like Katie's and sharp green eyes. The woman wore a white sundress, and seemed to be mid-laugh.

A small smile grace Katie's lips. She knew these beings. The woman was her mother, and the robot was her father. She was drawing a replica of a photo she had in the silver locket around her neck. No one would have believed her if she told them that the robot wasn't exactly a robot, but a Cybertronian. Or if she told them she was half Cybertronian, and that her mother had told her that when she was about twelve she would begin to develop abnormal abilities. Katie's smile fell as she remembered her mother's dying words.

"_Mama!" cried an eight-year-old Katie. She ran over to her mother. A purple Cybertronian had appeared moments before and stabbed her father right through his spark. Katie knew the Cybertronian was a Decepticon from what her father taught her. And the 'Con had just used the tip of his blade to carve a large, deep 'x' across her mother's chest. Tears streamed down Katie's cheeks as her mother pressed an envelope in her daughter's hand._

"_Read this," she said. "when you're ready. When you find Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and all of them again. I love you…."_

Katie fingered the crumpled letter in her cardigan pocket. She had yet to find them. She knew she never would, after being ripped from her life in Britain to be put in Jasper, Nevada. Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts when bright headlights. The girls Jack was talking jumped out of the way as two black and purple cars drove towards the Darby siblings. Jack yelped in surprise when the motorcycle pulled a wheelie. They landed hard, though they had seemed to have driven through the two cars. Katie tightened her grip around her brother's waist. However, she didn't feel scared. Instead, she felt a sense of calm.

"A-Arcee?" she asked before blacking out.

* * *

Arcee stood back at base, surrounded by her comrades. Her processor was still spinning a bit from Cliffjumper's death, so she was telling her story of her eventful evening quite moodily.

"...And if it wasn't for the humans," she said. "the 'Cons would've been scrap metal!" Bumblebee nodded slightly in agreement.

"Humans?" asked the tallest, red and blue mech. 'Bee whirred a reply to Optimus. "Two boys?"

"And a girl," said Arcee. "Seemed to be in what the humans call 'teenage years'. She passed out a little bit after we ditched that drive-through place. I don't think she was scared. Just… confused." Bumblebee beeped something.

"An energon signal from the girl?" said the large mech. "That is odd."

"I got a picture of her if that'll help, Optimus," offered Arcee. Optimus nodded, signaling her to continue. The femme activated a holographic projector in the palm of her servo, revealing a picture of Katie.

"Alyssa Grace?!" said Ratchet. "That's impossible, not after what happened in Britain!"

Everyone took a closer look at the holo photo. The girl looked almost exactly like the woman known as Alyssa Grace. However, her eyes were a bright blue. A silver locket around her neck was partially open. Optimus squinted his optics to get a good look at the picture inside. It was the picture of their former comrade, Skyblade, and his human sparkmate, Alyssa Grace.

"Wait," said Bulkhead. "That's not Alyssa, that's her daughter, Katherine Grace!"

"The only living techno-organic," agreed Optimus. He straightened to his full height. "Arcee, Bumblebee, tomorrow you must bring the two humans and Katherine Grace here. I believe if the Decepticons will perceive them as our ally, and will target them." Arcee opened her lip components to reject, but Optimus' glare caused her to decide against it.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" muttered Ratchet.

* * *

**Wow, getting ourselves right into the juicy stuff! I seriously poured all of this out of my brain in about two or three hours. with quite a few breaks. Please rate, review, etc.! The next update will be coming probably sometime this week! If there are any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me so I can fix them! Thanks and bye.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Next chapter! Warning: It'll probably seem a bit weird in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro, and Katie belongs to Starlight837. I own Alyssa and Katie's father. (Name ideas for him?)**

* * *

Katie sighed as she came out of Jasper Middle School with her bag full of homework. It was going to be another long night. She looked across the street, trying to spot her brother coming from Jasper High. Instead, she saw Rafael Esquivel standing on the street corner. Remembering the eventful story Jack had shared with her about the previous night, she decided to go talk to the boy.

"Hey Raf," she said when she reached the other side of the street.

"Hey," said Raf. "Katie, right?"

Katie nodded. "Last night was pretty crazy, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Raf adjusted his glasses. "Weren't you out the whole time?" The blush that spread across Katie's pale skin was all the answer he needed. The two pre-teens turned towards the entrance to the high school, where Jack was coming out. He spotted them and quickly walked over.

"Hey Jackie!" said Katie.

"R-Raf, Katie," stuttered Jack. "Hey. Uh, a-about yesterday… Let's just keep it between us, okay?" They never replied. A black and yellow muscle car pulled up to the curve. Raf's eyes widened. Meanwhile, Katie slowly walked towards to the car. She placed a hand on the hood. A feeling of calm shot through her body. The car beeped.

"I-It want us to get in?" said Jack.

Raf shook his head. "No, just me." He pointed to the blue and pink motorcycle parked a few yards away. "Yours is over there." After that he stepped into the car. Katie zoned out of the world around her and started walking to the motorcycle. To anyone passing by, it would seem as if she was just another student walking across the campus grounds. In Katie's mind, she was being drawn to the motorcycle, feeling a connection. A memory made its way into her mind.

_A five-year-old Katie giggled as she climbed up Arcee's arm. When she finally made it to her shoulder plating, she waved to Cliffjumper, who was next to Arcee._

"_Hey there, tyke," said Cliff._

"_Will you and 'Cee ever stop calling me that?" asked Katie._

"_Never," said Arcee. "Not even when we're all old and gray."_

She was jolted out of that one happy time when Jack grabbed her hand. A scowl was on his face. Katie began to protest, but was cut off by an annoyed glare from her brother. They began to walk the familiar route home, taking various back streets and cutting through alleys. When they turned a corner into an alleyway, the motorcycle sped up from behind them. Jack scowled, obviously annoyed. He tried to go around the 'cycle, to no avail."

"Look, I just want to talk," said the 'cycle.

Jack motioned to the person who seemed to be the driver. "You mean you and your new friend."

The person disappeared, obviously being a holograph. "There's a lot you don't understand."

"No, I think we get it!" Jack's voice rose an octave higher. "The first rule of robot fight club is that you don't talk about robot fight club. What _you_ need to understand is that we don't need a ton of talking vehicles following us around trying to get us killed!"

Arcee transformed, revealing herself to be a tall, female robot. "Look, Jack, is it? Your personal safety is _exactly_ why Optimus Prime has requested your presence, as well as hers!"

"Optimus who?" said Jack in a high-pitched voice. He turned to see Katie walking closer to the robot. "Katie!" She ignored her brother and continued to walk forward. Only when her face was mere inches from the robot's did she stop.

"Hey, 'Cee," she said, her voice barely a whisper. Arcee carefully ran a digit through the young girl's hair.

"Hey there, tyke," replied Arcee, her voice as quiet as Katie's.

"Will you _ever_ stop calling me that?"

"Never. Not even when we're all old and gray." Arcee looked up to Jack. Slowly, she raised from her position on one knee to stand. "You two may be in danger because you're one of the few-one of the _only_-who has ever seen us."

Katie crossed her arms and turned to her brother. "So, what d'you say?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a Japanese girl popping out from behind a corner. "What are you waiting for?" the teen said. "Go with!"

"Scrap," said Katie and Arcee flatly.

* * *

Curious, Katie looked out the window to the motorcycle behind the Autobot she was riding in, Bumblebee. Raf turned to look with her. Jack and the girl, Miko, were riding on Arcee. They could hear Miko's loud whoop of excitement. The two looked to each other and shook their heads. Sighing, they sat back down into their seats.

"So," said Raf. It was obvious he was uncomfortable in social situations. "What do you have for homework?"

Katie pretended to scowl. "Algebra, an essay for language arts, science fair project ideas, social studies chapter…" Raf smiled over to her, which Katie returned. "The usual." The two were laughing when they finally got to the base. Neither realized what had happened until Bumblebee stopped. A force seemed to nudge them out of his alternative mode. When they had exited, 'Bee transformed into his large bipedal mode.

A seemingly annoyed robot turned to them. He was red and white, and seemed to have lines similar to a heart rate along his forearms. Next to him was a bulky, green robot, who seemed to be a bit confused as to their presence. Arcee-now in her bipedal mode-moved to stand next to him. 'Bee whirred something before moving next to his comrades.

"I thought there were three," said the red-and-white 'Bot.

"Haven't you heard?" said Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," said Katie to no one in particular. "I'm Katherine Grace Darby, but everyone just calls me Katie. That's my older brother, Jack." She jerked her thumb in the direction of the raven-haired teen.

"I-I'm Raf," stuttered Rafael.

"I'm Miko!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. She walked up to the green bot. "Who're you?"

"Bulkhead," said the bot. Uncertainty was laced through his voice.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck!" Miko jumped into the air slightly and threw her hands up. Bulkhead said nothing, obviously confused by her actions.

"So," said Raf. All eyes and optics turned to him. "if you guys are robots, who made you?"

"Puh-lease," said the red-and-white bot. With a huff, he turned back to his computer. Katie opened her mouth to snarkily reply. However, she was cut off by loud footsteps that bounced off the rock walls and shook the ground. All four humans turned to look at a one of the robots. He was taller than the rest, with a mainly blue and red paintjob. He had silver faceplates, along with silver servos and peddes. Two audial fins sat on either side of his helm. Slowly, he lowered himself onto one knee joint to make himself level with the humans.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," said the robot. "Commonly known as Autobots."

Jack bravely took a few steps forward, so he was only a few feet away from the "man". "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee slightly raised a servo. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?" she offered.

"Okay... Why are they here?"

"A fair question, Jack," said the large robot. "Partly because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Raf stepped forward to stand next to Jack. "Why were you guys fighting a war?" he asked.

"Foremost, over their world's supply of Energon." Katie's soft voice startled everyone, bot and human. Optimus turned his helm slightly to find her standing barely a foot away from him. "It's the lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was harsh, and went on for human centuries. Optimus Prime-" Katie motioned up to said bot. "-_you_ fought with one whom you considered a brother. But in war, ideals are almost always corrupted, and Megatron lost his way." The Autobots were in a shocked silence. On the other servo, the humans were terrified, slowly backing away from Katie. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue, and that glow seemed to surround her body.

"By the AllSpark, it is Katherine Grace!" exclaimed Ratchet. "Bulkhead, I had hoped you were wrong in your assumption."

Slowly, the glow around Katie spread through the base. Sparks flew from Ratchet's computer, causing the bots to move away from it. If the Autobots couldn't get anymore shocked, they were anyways. Optimus cautiously stood to his full height and picked up Katie. She squirmed in his grip.

"No!" she exclaimed. "It'll happen again!" The Prime soothed the girl by placing a digit on her shoulder.

"Katherine," he said. "it will be alright." Tears streamed down Katie's cheeks as she looked up to him.

"I remember, Optimus. I remember it all." Optimus said nothing and only stroked Katie's hair. He looked up to Arcee. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and the Prime handed Katie over to his second in command.

"Hey there, tyke," said 'Cee.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" The glow around Katie started to fade.

"Never. Not even when we're all old and gray." After a few more seconds, the Autobot base didn't seem as if it was lit with a blue fire. Optimus cleared his throat cables, causing all eyes and optics to land on him.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. However, if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic. And if you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, they know of yours as well. Not only would he try to destroy your world to defeat us Autobots, but will try to capture Katherine, and remove the AllSpark energy which she protects, without hesitating to kill her in the process."

A heavy, thought-filled silence filled the air as the humans tried to process Optimus' words. Jack seemed to be hit with it the hardest, with Raf a close second. Miko seemed slightly confused, but tried her best to comfort her soon-to-be best friends. It was no secret that Raf had a crush on Katie. Or that Jack loved his adopted sister with all his heart.

"Well," said Jack. "guess we gotta help with this war, huh?" A collective chuckle spread through the room. What they didn't expect was Fowler appearing from the elevator.

"Prime!" he yelled. The humans winced. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, and a particular note-" He turned to glare at Arcee and 'Bee. "-about a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a custom-made muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your in chest, Prime?" The special agents gave him to time to reply as he noticed the humans. "Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off-book this time! Wait! Don't tell me! You're running a daycare!" He turned to the humans, obviously exasperated. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Finally, Optimus was able to reply to Agent Fowler's rant. "We are protecting them, Agent Fowler, and it is important that we protect young Katherine Grace more than ever. And as for the incident last night, you may be able to condone human casualties. I, however, cannot."

As if their day couldn't get any crazier, Ratchet's computer beeped online, showing another Autobot signal. Swiftly, the medic attended to the problem. He pounded his servo against the keyboard. "Blasted Earth tech!" he said. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!"

"How is that possible?" Optimus and Fowler asked.

"It isn't!" said Ratchet. "It's another bug! The system is chock full of them!"

"Cliffjumper?" said Katie, cutting into the conversation. "What happened to him?" No one replied. A heavy silence filled the air. "Oh, I think I know now…" The pre-teen sat down in Arcee's servo and curled into a small ball.

"If there's any chance that Cliff's alive…" said Arcee.

"Ratchet, prepare the medical bay," ordered Optimus. "We may need it." Ratchet typed the coordinates into the GroundBridge controls. He pulled the lever, opening the gateway to wherever Cliffjumper was.

"I think I'll stick around to see how this turns out," said Fowler cautiously. He sat down on the worn, green couch near the elevator. If only everyone knew the crazy adventure that was ahead of them.

* * *

**That was one crazy chapter, combining a TON of stuff! Please, fave, follow, review, and whatever else! If there's any grammar or spelling errors please tell me so I can change them! Things are SUPER busy in my house so I have no idea when I can update. This took me a few hours to get this all out. Well, I've got to go. See you at the next update!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro, Katie belongs to Starlight837, and I own Blade and Alyssa.**

* * *

Katie hummed slightly as she waited next to Agent Fowler. A few minutes had passed since the Autobots had left to find Cliffjumper. The pre-teen had plopped down onto the couch, pulling a silver locket from her cardigan pocket. She clasped it around her neck before fondly looking at the pictures inside. On one side was the picture of her mother and father. On the other, however, was a picture of an eight-year-old boy. He looked very much like Fowler, with curly black and wide brown eyes. Wrinkled formed around his eyes in his dark brown skin as the boy smiled. Agent Fowler cleared his throat, startling Katie. She had forgotten he was sitting next to her.

"So, Katie, how've you been?" said Fowler. "I haven't seen you in a few years not since…"

"The Britain Incident," said Katie. The special agent nodded sadly. "Nicholas would've been so happy, if he was still here. He'd make some joke about me being a human candle or something." She smiled a bit. "Then he would start chatting with Raf about science. Nick was always so smart."

Curious, the kids walked over to where Katie and Fowler were. Though he was mostly paying attention to the comm links, Ratchet still paid slight attention to the humans. "What's 'The Britain Incident'?" asked Miko. Katie jumped slightly, startled by the presence of the other teens.

"Well, um…" Slowly, Katie started to explain what had happened. How she and Fowler's son, Nicholas, were innocently playing at Katie's "house", even though the "house" was technically a large warehouse that was big enough to fit her Cybertronian father, Blade. Then a visor-less Vehicon had appeared, ripping the metal door aside to enter the building. Katie took a shaky breath before describing what had happened next. The odd Vehicon had stabbed Blade right through the spark chamber, killing him instantly. Afterwards was Nicholas, who was nearly ripped in half. And finally was Katie's mother, Alyssa Grace, who had a large "X" carved into her chest. Miko, who normally loved horror, shivered.

"I-I'm sorry about what happened," said Raf.

Katie shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "That was four years ago. And now I'm back here, with the 'bots again. Almost home." Raf smiled towards her, which she gladly returned. The small bonding time between the humans ended when the Autobots drove through the GroundBridge. With them back, the humans were wondering what exactly had went down. And what the _heck_ that explosion was.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter but this is kind of important. Um, if you want to know more about "The Britain Incident" I will be posting a one-shot of that name. It's based off of the song "Who Knew" by P!nk, so that's why it starts off where Katie is five ;D. Well, I'll see y'all the next time I update!**


End file.
